The Budding of a Blossom: Part 1
by PresidentAzumaZano
Summary: What if Sasuke was the one who attached onto Sakura? What if Sakura didn't necessarily think of him more than friend because she was too shy to understand his feelings? But what if some something happens with that puppy love when Sasuke finally flips the


**Hey guys… this is my fanfic based off of an idea that I'm doing with my friend, UtterlyGutsyNinja16. She's got to do some editing and had a test packet for her schoolwork and stuff (idk if that means she's homeschooled or what), so I thought I'd see if I could produce a story that's even better than my other story.**

**So, without further delay…**

**The story!**

XXX

"Please… leave me alone!"

"Come on pussy! Say it again to my face!"

"PLEASE STOP KICKING ME! LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE!"

I sat on the ground of the training grounds on the way back to my home getting tossed around like a hacky sack with the three of them kicking me. Those bitches… they bullied me every day. They weren't strong enough to do any serious damage, but I still… I felt the wind getting knocked out of me. I was too strong for this… everyone thought I was weak, when really I have trained 4 hours a day for the past 5 years to grow stronger. Some people I knew may even go longer, but not these girls. I would know who of the top of my head and my guess is that Sasuke would. I've seen him train, he's a master at what I'm struggling to perfect. I pretended and acted like I was weak, like I was helpless, when really I was just shy and insecure. This was not my calling, getting beat up every day, or laying down in agony. I wish he would come to save me… he's only one I've tried to make friends with.

"Hey. Leave her alone."

Huh? Is that Sasuke's voice?

"Sasuke-kun~?"

I felt one last kick as I saw them all turn. I was crying hysterically right now… he came to save me. Maybe he does want to be friends…

…

_Flashback~_

"_Go home. This forest belongs to the Uchiha."_

_I was confused, "All of the Uchiha are dead, Sasuke."_

"_We've just started the Academy two years ago and you don't even know my surname? I am Uchiha Sasuke, the last Uchiha besides the man who I want to kill. Now go, before I beat you up."_

"_Oh yeah! W-Well... I train an hour a day. I can keep up with you!"_

"_Just go already, you loser… I train 4 hours a day with no breaks… now go before I break you!"_

_I started to cry, "I just wanted to be friends!" I said as I ran away._

_Flashback End~_

…

"Sasuke-kun~!" said the girls running away to greet him. I sat up in pain and saw him walk over to me as he shoved the girls out of his way.

He reached down and outstretched a hand.

"I think you need to go home now." he said, turning around to him as he flicked his hair with his hand to them.

As I brushed the dirt off of my skirt and put one hand on my swollen face, they said, "Sasuke-kun~?"

"He doesn't like you guys… get it through your thick heads."

The girls looked horrified. The first two girls ran away crying while their leader said, "If he isn't with you tomorrow, you're going to get it!"

She then ran away I tears.

Sasuke then turned to reprimand me. "You're so pathetic, Sakura. And you train an hour a day?"

"Sasuke, I'm not helpless! I just didn't want to hurt them… that's all…" I said, bring up and throwing one hand to my side.

"Heh, yeah right… just come with me. You're not going home. You're coming with me to train. That's what you were doing in a training field, right? I'll take you to the Uchiha Forest where you'll be safe." he said.

I had no choice but in following him because the weirdo who was just insulting me was now helping me train. That and he was dragging me away by the holding of my hand.

XXX

"Get back up… even though you're weak, you have to get back up."

I was lying on the ground, staring at the boy who had just knocked me down for the last time.

I arose… furious. I was angry as I got into a tired, sloppy fighting pose. I poised my movements, got on to the balls of my feet and headed straight toward him at my top speed, which was pretty fast, but not fast enough as he got behind me and gave a swift kick to my back.

"S-Seriously…" I said starting to get up and cry, "I'm not weak… I'M NOT WEAK!"

I got up as I felt like nothing could stop me—I started to punch and kick—feeling like NOTHING could stop me.

Punch, kick, punch, punch, kick, punch. Then collapse. I fell to the ground, every one of my attempts blocked like he didn't even try.

Damn! I'm passing out…

XXX

I awoke under the covers of a shiki futon's matching blanket. It had pictures of cars on it and it looked pretty damn old and small for me. It must have been all he had, because it had smelt of a decaying corpse… much like a guy would smell like.

"Sasuke, where am I?!" I said, calling out to him in a scream as I sat up.

"You're at my house, you idiot." he said, coming into the room. He wiped his hands with dish rag and I smelt something else than a 7-year-old's futon.

"I-Is that… s-stir fry?" I said, my eyes lighting up… "W-What's in i-it?"

"Steak, spinach, and two different types of onion dressed with some soy sauce and vinaigrette dressing." said Sasuke. "It's more of an exotic dish for a dinner… it's all I know how to make besides fried rice, onigiri, a bento box, and breakfast food such as Natto and stuff…"

"W-Wow! T-That s-sounds so good… the s-spinach part doesn't sound too amazing, but the rest of it s-sounds amazing!" I said. "If you took me to my house you could show my mom a thing or two."

He smiled.

"Sakura… do you like anyone special?"

"Uh? N-No, n-not really."

That was a lie.

"Well, would you like someone special if you knew who he was?"

"M-Maybe…" I said, playing with my fingers and blushing. "Sasuke? What if _you_ were someone special? Um, I mean, what if you were someone special to someone else besides me… haha, how would you react?"

"I'd tell her she's a friend for life, even if there was no meaning in our confrontations." he said deeply.

I looked surprised… I knew he grew on my since 5 years ago… what do I say, what do I do?

"Call your mom and tell her that you'll be staying the night until tomorrow. Don't tell her you're at a boy's house and we'll wash your clothes tonight after your shower. I'm also giving you some of my clothes to wear."

"Did I a-agree to this?"

Sasuke smirked devilishly, "If you go home like that you're going to give your mom a heart attack."

"Okay, v-verdict has been r-reached. My mom w-would s-seriously kill me if I d-did."

"Wanna eat?" he said.

"Yeessss…" I hissed.

XXX

**Tell me what you think, you guys!**


End file.
